Just a Wish
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Ava Wallace, daughter of Sarah Williams, is not a normal girl. She knows it, Sarah fears it, and everyone around her can sense it. She lives a lonely life. At least, until she wishes herself away one night, after discovering a magic mirror, an unusual book, and her right words. Will she discover the truth about herself, Underground? Rated M for later on. Jareth/OC
1. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N: Hi! Um, so any of you who were present in my early days of fanfiction writing probably saw the original of this Jareth/OC story. (I think I will write a Jareth/Sarah story as well, soon, but the idea for this one has always been in my head so it only makes sense to act on it.) My original story wasn't to my liking, so I scrapped it, and now I am going to try again and hope for better results, since I have gotten slightly better at writing. Enjoy! **

**Also maybe recommend some possible story ideas, be they Labyrinth related or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, or David Bowie. **

_Chapter One: Mirror Mirror_

It was a stormy sort of evening, the type that tended to make Sarah, Ava's mother, extremely fidgety. And it wasn't just Ava who noticed. Her father always picked up on Sarah's weird mood shifts as well.

Ava's father, Nathan, was a plain man, with black hair and glasses. The only truly remarkable thing about him were his eyes, which were the same barely blue as moonstone. Ava had his eyes, and her mother's everything else.

Sarah was gorgeous, for an older woman, and she was a well-known actress, though maybe not _famous_ famous. Nathan was a writer.

Ava was an eighteen year old girl who simply wanted to attend her senior prom.

The theme this year was Fairytale, and they'd gone all out making the hotel in which they were holding it look like something straight out of one of those old fairy books that Sarah didn't want her children reading. Ava had bought the perfect dress, and her makeup and hair were simply perfect. She wore a shimmery blue chiffon,with silver strappy heels, and had given her eyes a smokey look that made the pale moonstone color stand out, more so than usual. The only jewelry she wore was a necklace that ended with a silver key, the base of which was shaped like a rose. Her silky brown curls were down, which was actually a rare occurrence for her. Ponytails and braids were simply easier than fixing her hair, as she'd done for tonight.

As she finished adding the finishing touches to her shimmery, uncolored lip gloss, and dabbed a little bit of glitter on her pulse points, she heard her mother speaking softly across the hall. Sarah was most likely putting Claire, Ava's little sister, to bed. The teenager waited until she could no longer hear her mother, and then she slipped down the stairs. Her father was far more lenient than her mother, and would probably not stop her from attending prom just because of a little weather, or a Fairytale theme. Unfortunately, Sarah was in the living room with Nathan, and she did not seem pleased to see the fairy-ish look Ava had worked so hard on.

"You are _not_ going out like that." The older woman said, with a tone that suggested there was no argument. Ava begged to differ.

"This is my last chance to enjoy my prom, and you're going to stop me because of my dress? The theme is Fairytale, Mother, I am dressing accordingly."

This only seemed to upset Sarah, and Ava sent her father an accusing glare.

"You said you'd tell her the theme so I wouldn't have to." She hissed accusingly. Nathan looked a bit guilty, and Ava knew it had slipped his mind.

"You know how I feel about that sort of thing." Sarah spoke up again, considerably paler now. The gray that had begun sneaking it's way through her once lovely hair seemed to stand out a bit more, and she seemed smaller somehow.

Ava refused to feel guilty. Why should she?

"Mom, I know that you're paranoid and weirdly superstitious, but you can't just take away my last chance to be a semi-normal teenager."

Sarah seemed to stiffen up a little, and she gave Ava a mom look.

"You are not going out tonight, Ava Grace, that is final."

Ava paused for a long moment before she turned and stomped up the stairs, only pausing when she reached the top to turn and shout down at her mother.

"You always do this! You say I can do one thing, and then your paranoid bullshit-" here Sarah gasped, "-gets in the way, and I suffer because of it. I'm sick of it!"

She stormed into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She didn't cry, instead sitting in front of her mirror- a mirror Sarah claimed she'd owned when she was a teenager- and glared into it.

She only wanted to make some friends. She never really could. There was something about her, some glimmer of something old, a trace of something. Her father said he saw it in Sarah too, and once when she was little, her grandfather- Sarah's dad- had told her about how Sarah had simply woken up one day, when she was about fifteen, with something different about her. It wasn't much, but she was changed. Just a little. Ava's grandfather claimed she appeared to have a certain magic around her, and he told Ava that the same magic, though not as strong, was around Ava now. Ava'd overheard him mentioning it was around Toby and Claire as well. Toby, of course, was Ava's uncle and Sarah's brother.

Whatever the odd magic, or whatever, was, it made people think she was odd. Different. Something just wasn't quite normal about her and it made people stay away. Mostly she didn't mind, she had a bit of a frosty attitude most of the time. The football team called her the Ice Queen.

But sometimes it could be lonely.

"I wish I had someone to talk to." She muttered, staring at her sad, still made-up eyes in the mirror. As soon as the words, the right words, left her glittering lips, the mirror seemed to ripple, like water, and a face appeared in it. An ugly face, somewhat like an old man, but weirder. Less human. Ava stared at him in stunned silence, and he stared back in a sort of disgruntled confusion.

"Who're you?" He asked in his strange, gritty voice. He didn't give her time to answer before continuing. "You sure ain't Sarah."

"Um, I'm Ava. Sarah is my mother." She said quietly, fairly certain she'd finally gone insane. The little man, whom she was fairly sure was a dwarf or something quite similar, seemed rather surprised.

"Yer Sarah's daughter?" He looked her up and down for a moment, and Ava felt fairly self conscious, even if he was a dwarf. "Well, I guess yeh look like her, a bit. Diff'rent eyes though."

"I have my father's eyes." She wasn't really thinking about what she was saying, too busy trying to see the place behind the dwarf. It was a lovely place, stone walls covered in plant life, and there was a little flying creature that Ava was fairly certain was a fairy.

"Um, what's your name?" She forced herself to look back at the dwarf. She really had gone insane.

"I'm Hoggle. Why're you dressed like that?" The creature seemed a tad ruder than he already had been, and Ava figured he had had trouble involving his name before. She made a mental note not to forget it, though she wasn't sure how she would. It was such a unique name, for such an amazing creature. Surely she'd never met, nor would meet, someone with a name such as Hoggle.

"Hoggle. Right." Then she glanced down at her outfit. "Um, I was going to my prom, but my mother didn't want me to. Something about the storm, and my outfit, and the theme. She hates fairytale stuff. And thunderstorms." Her tone had taken on a fairly bitter note to it.

Hoggle looked a little sad, looking away.

"Yeh, I figured she might look at it that way after that other wish."

When Ava looked at him questioningly, he sighed.

"Yer mom was about fifteen, I spose, and she wished her brother away. She ran the labyrinth ta get him back, but about a month later she was arguing with someone, I think a friend of hers, and she wished they'd go away. And they did, and no one could find them fer nearly a week. They turned up, though. When she wished fer it. Don't think she's ever made another wish."

Ava was rather stunned. Her mother had done that? Either of those things? It was shocking enough that the words 'I wish' had left Sarah's lips- she didn't even let Ava make a wish on her birthday- but the fact that she'd said it three times? And ran through the labyrinth, whatever that was, to get Toby back? That sounded far to adventurous for Ava's mother.

"So, how'd she know that she had to run the labyrinth?" Ava asked softly, looking into Hoggle's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, then gestured to the only drawer in Ava's vanity that she'd never been able to open. No one had, not even Sarah.

"If yeh promise not to destroy what's in tha drawer, I'll give yah the key."

Ava looked at him, stunned. But it was an easy choice. Ava Grace Wallace- her father's last name, not her mother's- had always been adventurous, to her mother's dismay.

"I promise."

Hoggle nodded, and then, with a ripple not unlike the one that made him appear, he disappeared. A moment later, Ava noticed that an old key had appeared on her vanity, and she quickly used it to unlock the drawer. She slowly slid it open, peering inside.

The only thing within the drawer was a red book entitled _Labyrinth_.

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! It should get a bit more interesting very soon.**


	2. Magic Pants

**A/N: Okay, chapter two popped up super fast, yeah? That's because I wrote it right after chapter one. Because I'm bored and the muse is strong in me. **

**Disclaimer: I still lack ownership of The Labyrinth, or David Bowie, or his pants.**

_Chapter Two: Magic Pants_

Ava stared at the book for a long moment, disappointment slowly creeping through her veins. It was just a book. And old book, maybe, though it didn't have much wear and tear to it. It'd probably been locked in this drawer since Sarah was fifteen, though there wasn't a speck of dust on it. Ava picked up the unusual book, flipping through the pages. It smelled old, but the pages turned easily and they weren't too yellowed. The teenager leaned back in her chair, smiling as she flipped back to the first page and started reading.

A little bit less than an hour later, Ava had finished the book. She set it down, leaning back in her seat, thinking of one of the sentences towards the beginning, as well as the words she'd spoken that had made Hoggle appear.

"Say your right words..." Ava looked down at the book for a moment. "I wish?"

She didn't know it, but in the goblin kingdom, every goblin was suddenly awake. Including their king, who lifted his head with a tired sigh.

"I wish..." Claire was crying in the next room, and Ava figured her yelling had woken the four year old up.

Ava stood, grabbing some clothes and throwing them into a bag. She grabbed a few other things, some of her bathroom stuff, and then, while Sarah was occupied with her sister, she darted downstairs and got some snacks and water. Once she was packed she sat on her bed, still dressed for prom.

"This is completely insane, but I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." A moment of silence. "Um, right now?"

The storm seemed to suddenly worsen, the wind outside blowing so hard that Ava's window slams open. She covers her face, gasping, as a white owl flies in. When she lowers them, the room appears filled with glitter, and a man is standing there. He's not really natural. His white-blond hair was chaotic, and sort of defied every law of physics and gravity that Ava could think of. His smile was dangerous, and his canines were slightly sharper than the average human's. He wore a lovely white poet's shirt, low cut to show most of his chest. He wore an amulet. His eyes, which were two different colors, appeared to have the same smokey look as Ava's, though it appeared much more natural. His ears were a tad pointed. His nose was sort of beak like, though it didn't take from his attractive look at all. He wore boots, and he was tapping a riding crop against the most obscenely tight tights Ava had ever seen. They left very little to the imagination, not that there was anything _little _to be imagined. Oh, and his elegant, long fingers were covered by gorgeous black leather gloves.

"Um." Was all Ava could manage. The man arched a brow.

"You made a wish, little girl, I am here to grant it." His voice sent a little shiver down Ava's spine, but she straightened up a little at the words.

"I'm not a little girl. And I'm aware of my wish." She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and turned to find the Goblin king examining her closely.

"Dressed up for me, I see." His voice was mocking, and Ava remembered her clothes. She blushed, just a bit.

"I'm dressed for the prom I'm not allowed to attend because my mother is paranoid."

The man arched a brow and glanced around the room. His eyes focused on the vanity that had once been Sarah's, and the book, and then a family photo that featured four people. One was obviously the girl in front of him, minus the lovely outfit. Her hair was down for the picture, no makeup, but she hardly needed it. She was smiling a little, and her eyes were as intense and moonstone colored as they were now, though she was obviously at least two years younger. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. Beside her stood a man. He was older, with metal glasses and eyes similar to the teenager's, though a bit duller. His hair was darker than hers, and he was short and somewhat stocky. A very ordinary man. He was holding a babe of about two years. She had his hair, but her eyes were a lovely shade of green. Similar to the girl who had bested the Goblin King many years ago. Beside the man... stood said girl. Sarah. She was much older now, her hair was beginning to gray. She looked tired, but she was smiling. She was happy, even if she had appeared to become a bit paranoid over time. It wasn't the Goblin King's fault she'd made those wishes, and he respected her a lot, even liked her, for winning his Labyrinth. That was why he sent her friend back, once he got over the hurt feelings.

He had loved her, once. Briefly. But that faded, and she never had loved him back.

Now he was in her daughter's room to take her away, and the daughter was very lovely indeed. Older than Sarah had been when she'd run the Labyrinth.

Ava watched the man think, shifting uncomfortably. His eyes had lit with recognition when he looked at her mom in the photo on her vanity, but now he was looking at her in a way that made the eighteen year old shift and blush.

"I am Jareth, king of the goblins. You are?"

Ava cleared her throat, trying not to meet his eyes again.,

"Ava Grace Wallace." Her voice was easily twice as steady as she felt, and she smiled inwardly. He glanced back at the photo, at Ava's father this time.

"You know your father is not what you believe him to be, correct?"

Ava blinked, eyes flicking down to the photo and her completely ordinary, not-magic-at-all father.

"Um. I believe him to be a college professor. What do you believe him to be?"

Jareth lifted the picture, running one gloved finger over the frame.

"A changeling, my dear. His parents, who we must assume were fae, were somehow insulted by the people who raised him, so he was left in the place of their original child. It's shocking he lived so long, and what is more shocking is there is only a weak glamor on him. He must have been a very weak, human looking babe to blend so easily. You, my dear, are not so human looking."

He pushed her hair back a bit, revealing her slightly pointed ears. Her doctor had said it was simply a birth defect, or something like.

"Are you implying I am fae? Like The Fae? Faeries or fairies or what have you?"

Jareth laughed and nodded, releasing her hair.

"Magic shifts around you, restless and unused. I will have to teach you how to use it, once we get to my castle." He paused here, glancing at her bag. "The food will not be necessary, as you have barely any human within you at all. What magic my Labyrinth gifted Sarah has obviously left her, and settled, possibly permanently, within you."

Ava was probably going to pass out, and that would just make her seem like a weak little girl to Jareth. She didn't want that. In the next room, she heard her mother say goodnight to Claire.

"Shall we?" Jareth held out his arm, and Ava took it cautiously, staring up at him.

"Leave my mom a note, will you? Something that'll keep her from worrying too much, or doing something stupid."

Jareth tossed a crystal into the air, and before it landed, Ava felt a tug somewhere behind her navel, and they were no longer in her room. She pulled away from him, looking around, and gasped with more than a little delight.

They were in a garden, behind a massive castle. Fairies flew near the flowers, there were several trees. Some bore peaches, others bore no fruit but appeared to secrete a delicious scent, and still others simply had an aura of strong magic around them. The whole garden had magic, Ava felt. Old magic, but not bad. She ran her hand down the smooth trunk of one of the larger, more lovely trees. It was a grove, she decided, looking around again as some of the trees power seeped into her. A grove of trees within a beautiful, magical garden. She wanted to lose herself in it.

"So, I take it you are enjoying my garden, precious thing?"

Ava glanced back at Jareth, astounded once more at his inhuman beauty. She wondered what she looked like, here. If the slightly abnormal beauty she'd had her entire life looked as natural here as his did. As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, mismatched eyes traveling up and down her body once, before settling on her face.

"Well?"

Ava broke free of her thoughts, shaking her head once to clear the haze of delight. She removed her hand from the tree, as the power it was sharing was beginning to make her slightly dizzy.

"It's gorgeous, Jareth." she whispered. He winced.

"Do not say my name here, for any creature could hear, and names hold power in this world. You'd do well not to tell too many your name, lest they try to take power over you, little fae girl. Ava."

Ava winced, glaring at him hatefully.

"Even you don't know my full name, Goblin King." No one really did, as her mother had insisted she tell no one. It was too odd, she'd said. Her father had said that he remembered a woman with a similar name, perhaps his mother.

His parents had abandoned him. Probably, Ava thought, because he was a changeling.

Ava was short for Avriel. Avriel Grace Wallace. Perhaps the last two were not very magical, but Ava had always felt something akin to magic when she'd whisper her full name, alone at night. She'd long since ceased that childhood habit, but now she wanted to shout it at the Goblin King in spite. He was right, though. Anyone who read Faerie Tales knew that names held power. So she would never tell him hers.

Jareth was staring at her, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Perhaps I underestimated you. Come, you will need rest. Tomorrow you will meet the Goblins, and dine with me."

She wanted to protest, but she was curious about the goblins, and she feared if she refused to eat with him then he would refuse to show her the goblins. She followed him into the intimidating stone castle, and he lead her through a maze of hallways before stopping in front of a door.

"This room will be yours. There is a bathing area, as well as a closet. Sleep well."

He departed swiftly, not glancing back, and Ava was fairly certain she'd pissed him off, but she really didn't care. She opened the door, and gasped. The room was lovely. The sheets were soft, probably expensive. Egyptian cotton, maybe? Or... some sort of faerie equivalent? There were way too many pillows, and curtains, somewhat see through and soft like lace, surrounded the massive bed. The frame didn't look carved, but rather as if it'd grown there. Ava opened the closet door and sighed with some exasperation. No pants. At all. There were plenty of clothes, but they all fit the fantasy theme of the castle, therefore they were all dresses. The bathroom didn't disappoint Ava at all, though. It was massive, the tub practically a swimming pool. Ava laughed a bit, ignoring the inviting tub that, at it's deepest point, would be up to her chest. She washed the makeup and glitter from her face in the gorgeous marble sink, changed into a silk nightgown, and crawled into the large bed. After throwing half the pillows into the floor, Ava fell asleep. She dreamed of smoke, and mirrors, and him.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story.**


	3. Hard Drive Failure

**The Hard Drive on my laptop failed, so unless I am at my grandmothers, I won't be updating for a bit.**


End file.
